


Dream

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: All of this are a dream, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Oopsss, The Author Regrets Nothing, winwin is a witch not really mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: I moved towards the sounds of fanfare. I didn’t know what I expect from the fanfare.But my eyes found the sight of him, I can’t forget his looks, it was imprinted in the back of my mind.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! it's another story!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this. Please do ignore the mistakes I'm making.  
> i didn't really read it twice, so i didn't really know if there are mistakes.  
> English is my second language, so forgive meee  
> and please leave kudos and comment, it helps me so muchhh

I moved towards the sounds of fanfare. I didn’t know what I expect from the fanfare.  
But my eyes found the sight of him, I can’t forget his looks, it was imprinted in the back of my mind.  
  
Everytime the fanfare making sounds, my eyes moving the way he moves. He looks so majestic, I can let myself forget about his figure.  
I tried to forget about him, but no, I can’t do that. It just make himself more imprinted on my mind.  
  
I just made myself a fool for him, after all he is an important figure for this public than I am.  
I can’t just snatch himself for me, many people would murder me before I can’t do that.  
I hate the way he smile, while I’m getting stressed out by his appearance.  
Why am I involved by this useless feelings, I tried to bury it, but my heart didn’t do anything, but makes it more painful the more I shoved it down.  
  
“H-hey.”  
I looked at the direction the voice come from.  
  
The sight that I got is, him. The one that make my life miserable.  
  
“W-what are you doing here?!”  
I freaked out by the sight of him, after all, I was no one important, but why would this person approach me?  
  
“O-of course, to t-take you in.” he said with a little stutter.  
I shake my head, “Why? I’m no one special.”

“You are needed in the castle, we need you by my side. Please go with me.”

My feet got cold, I can’t move an inch, it’s like someone pour cold water over me. I can’t believe it at all.  
  


“No, no, you got the wrong person surely?”  
  


He shake his head at me, and immediately dragged me out and we ride carriage until we reach the castle.  
I still can’t believe that, he told me, that I’m needed in the castle. Surely, this isn’t a jest isn’t it?  
But the raindrops that fall down on my face told me that I’m not dreaming. All of this sensation is real.  
  


Even the bumpy roads tell me, that I’m totally not dreaming, but how can I be not dreaming? After all, I’m the one that grew up in the slum, suddenly brought to the castle. How can this be?

“-h, I haven’t introduce myself yet, haven’t I?”  
I shake my head at him, “No.”  
He gripped his clothes hard, I looked at him, it seems like he was nervous. I tilted my head, I felt confused, how can he felt nervous? I should be the one that is nervous.  
  
“I’m Xiao De Jun, you can call me Xiaojun.”  
  
Ah, now I know his name, should I give my name to him?  
  
“I’m Liu Yang Yang, you can call me Yangyang.” I smiled at him.  
He smiled back at me, then silence fills out the carriage. He looks like he wanted to start a conversation. But he decided not to, reluctant to do that.  
  


I looked to outside, it looks like it was a prosperous land. But it’s not always the chase, after all, I’ve been to the worst part of the town. There are many corrupt nobles. Even though the king are kind hearted, there are still townspeople that are suffering under the hand of those nobles.

I shake my head, it’s not good for me to think about these people, even though the common people are suffering, they’re always reluctant to accept me in their homes.  
It’s not like they’re kind-hearted after all, they’re bordering hostile to strangers, especially someone with unknown origin as I am.

After a few hours pass by, we arrived at the castle, Xiaojun stepped out the carriage first, he holded his hand at me. I looked at his hand, feeling something weird building up in my stomach.

Reluctantly, I take his hand, and stepped out from the carriages carefully to not stumble. I take a look around, feeling awe by the sight of this enormous castle. It feels like he was taking a trip down to the fairytales.

Xiaojun coughed, trying to get Yangyang attention. Yangyang blushed as he was too focused on the castle.  
“Erm, Yangyang let’s go in, it feels cold in out here.” Xiaojun smiled as he leading Yangyang to inside.  
Yangyang nodded and come closer to Xiaojun, he held Xiaojun’s robes, afraid that he would be left behind.

Xiaojun didn’t mind, he let Yangyang held his robes, and he walked inside with Yangyang looking around, astonished by the castle.

Xiaojun wanted to laugh at the way Yangyang looked at the castle innocently. And he bitterly smiled as he had unwanted memories at these walls.

They walked along the halls. Along the walk, they met many guards and maids. All of them bowed at the sight Xiaojun, with curious looks towards Yangyang that following Xiaojun.  
Then they stopped in front of big doors, Yangyang tilted his head.  
Xiaojun making a little conversation with the guard that was beside the big doors. The guard then nodded at Xiaojun while looking at Yangyang with scrutiny.

Then the big door opened by the guard single-handedly. Yangyang’s eyes blinking rapidly, trying to adjust the light.  
Xiaojun walked in, with reassuring smile at Yangyang, “Come in, Yangyang, don’t be afraid.”  
Yangyang stepped back, looking at Xiaojun warily. Yangyang felt the pull, he feel that he need to come to the room with Xiaojun.

Warily, he stepped in to the room, as he stepped in, the door immediately closed with a loud bang.

Yangyang jumped at the loud sound, he take a look back to the door to find the door is shut tightly. He panicked at the thought that he was alone with this Xiaojun man alone.  
But before any, unrational thoughts get to his head, he take a deep breath in attempt to subsided the panic he felt.

Xiaojun looked at Yangyang, feeling a little bit guilty at his panicked condition. He then kneeled down near the bed.

“Your highness, I brought the person as you requested.” Xiaojun said as he kneeled down near the bed.  
Yangyang tilted his head, looked at the figure on the bed in curiousity.

“Ah, yes, Xiaojun thank you. I’ve been looking for him, it’s been a long time since I saw him.” Said the person as he sat up on the bed.  
Yangyang scanned the person, he didn’t recognized the person. Even though, he can said his looks are gorgeous but his expression are sad.

Yangyang approached the person, he look at him.  
“Did you recognize me, Yangyang?” asked the person.

Yangyang shake his head, he didn’t recognize his looks at all. If he did see him once, he would probably remember him for a long time.  
“Who are you, your Highness?”

The said person chuckled at Yangyang’s question, “Of course, you wouldn’t remember me, after all, you exchanged your memories for this.”

Yangyang tilted his head at him, “What do you mean?”

Yangyang scrunched his nose at him, he shake his head at Yangyang’s.

“It wouldn’t matter to you, in a second, I’m just your replacement for a moment of your freedom.” He said with a little bit hint of pity towards Yangyang.

Xiaojun, the one that was seeing this unravel in front of his face, can’t believe his words. He can’t believe it, he shake his head at his words.

“Xiaojun.”

Xiaojun lifted his head, at his name called.

He make gestures toward Xiaojun to come closer, he come closer without suspecting anything.

He smirked at Xiaojun, and take a hold of his face, scrutining him. Then let him go.

“It’s fine with me, after all, you make me surrounded by handsome men. And let me live luxuriously in comfort. I’m thankful for this opportunity.” He said with a smile.

Yangyang can’t process what he said, it didn’t make any sense in his mind.

“I’m a royal?” he asked to himself.

He laughed like a madman, “Yes! Yes! You are! I didn’t understand your decision for exchanging place with me. I’m a witch after all, but you didn’t let me refuse your offer. So, I let you for one thing. That is your memories and this entire people in the castle memories of you.”

Yangyang shake his head, “No, no, that can’t be! This can’t be real!”

With this outburst, Xiaojun immediately held Yangyang down. He can’t take the risk that Yangyang may attack him.

Yangyang fall down to his knees, shut his eyes and scream in anguish while holding his head. He felt like his head are cracked open and there are hands, that are poking in his head.

The man cackled like a madman, Xiaojun looked at him, to find that, he wasn’t there anymore.

“Your time is due Yangyang! I’ll take one more thing from you, I hope you aren’t missing it!”

Xiaojun looked around, but didn’t find the man, but he still could heard his voice in the room.

Yangyang collapsed from the shock he just experienced.

When Xiaojun looked down, he already find Yangyang laying down on the floor while clutching down his head.

Xiaojun took iniative and lift Yangyang up, then put him on the bed. He really didn’t want to left Yangyang alone but he can’t afford himself alone with the King.

He was afraid for his life would be forfeit if he stay too long beside him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yangyang looked up to find himself surrounded by memories he didn’t know.

He looked around and find himself to be around people he didn’t really recognize. But he can find himself on the throne in his memory.

His appearance are majestic, like you can found on the nobles, but his face really didn’t look happy surrounded by these people.

Yangyang followed his former-self, the memories are moving. He found himself on the balcony, staring on the sky. His shadow sighed, feeling burdened by all of these duties.

“I hate this.”

Yangyang shocked to hear his voice, more importantly his voice sounded like he was aging too early. His face are teenager-like, but his own voice sounded like he was in his deathbed.

“I hate these nobles, looking up to me, but, in the end, their own wealth mean more important than their king itself. Always offering their daughters and sons to me. Kissing up to me.”

His former-self laughed bitterly, “I’m tired..” he muttered to himself.

Then the memories moved again, Yangyang saw himself with the witch.

“They said, you can erase people memories..” his former-self said to the witch.

The witch not moving from his spot, “Hmm, that’s what they said.”

His former-self didn’t back down and approached the witch, “You can do it right?”

The witch laughed, “Maybe, but it depends on what you are offering.”

Yangyang watched his former-self bowing down to the witch, “Please, I’m begging you. Please exchange my place with yourself, you can bask yourself in riches without any discomfort.”

The witch was pondering about the offer, “Well, it’s not often that I get a king to bowing to me, I’ll do it. But, there’s one more thing, I’ll erase your memories of being a king, and the staff in the castle, their memories will be erased too. And this spell only would in effect for one month.”

Yangyang saw his former-self overjoyed by the witch decision, “Well, and after one month goes by, I’ll call you to the castle, you’ll remember everything by the time, I was gone.”

Then the memory goes blurry, and immediately Yangyang remember himself near the fanfare last month.

With these, he woke up, and take a deep breath from waking up, as he was just drowning before he woke up.

He gaped like he was a fish, he take a deep breath, look around himself, and found himself on his bed.

His head hurts, he immediately hold his head, trying to make the headache go away.

“Your Majesty?”

He looked up, and saw Xiaojun from the door.

“Xiaojun?”

Xiaojun take a look at Yangyang, and held his head in front of his forehead, trying to feel his temperature.

“What are you trying to do, Xiaojun?” said Yangyang as he slapped Xiaojun’s hand from his forehead.

“I’m sorry for my impudence your Majesty, I’m trying to determine that Your Majesty is healthy.” Xiaojun bowed at Yangyang.

Yangyang waved at Xiaojun to go away, Xiaojun immediately exited the room.

“What is that memory? Why did I feel, like I was missing something?” mumbled Yangyang as he rubbed his head.

“Ah, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t something important after all.”

He stood up, and look out from the window. Looking out from the window with a hint of belonging to the crowd that was on outside. He shake his head, and look at his own appearance. He scrunched his face in distaste, he was really filthy, he shake his head in disgust.

“Well, that memory didn’t really explain why am I here dirty.” He mumbled to himself.

He called a servant, “Ten!”

The said servant come gracefully, before he laid his eyes on the condition Yangyang is. He immediately scrunched his nose at the King’s appearance.

“Oh my, Your Majesty, what happened?”

Yangyang shake his head, as he didn’t really remember what happened to him, a few moment ago. Ten shake his head and take Yangyang’s clothes off and helped to bathe him.

“It really brings back memory, Your Majesty, especially when you are young and a little boy.” Said Ten as he washed Yangyang’s hair.

Yangyang smiled as he relaxed in the bath, “Well, you can say so Ten,”

And then silence stayed in the room, Yangyang almost fell asleep in the bathtub. Ten helped him to wear his robe. Ten then bowed at Yangyang and leave the room.

As Yangyang looked to outside, the moon already high on the sky. He walked towards the table, and found a scroll.

He took a glance to the scroll, he didn’t remember that he wrote the scroll. With curiousity on the brimming and pounding heart, he gather his courage and opened the scroll.

He almost dropped the scroll, as he was shocked by the writing inside it. It’s full words of love, it’s almost like it was a confession. But for who?

His heart pounding so hard, he felt knots on his stomach. It’s really scandalous to find this on his tablework.

“W-who?”

His hand trembled, not with anger. He can’t identify this feeling, it was a foreign feeling. He sat down on the chair. He put his hand on his head, he can feel headache coming.

Then he decided to put the scroll in the drawer, afraid that somebody would take it. he can’t understand, who would write the wretched thing. Most importantly is that intended for him?

As he felt himself, didn’t come to any conclusion, he decide to take a rest for the night.

When morning came, he still didn’t slept at all, the writing are haunting him. He can’t rest until he found the writer. The wisest decision is to ask to Xiaojun, his most trusted advisor.

But before he can do so, he refrained to do so. As he thought this matter is too small for Xiaojun to be involved.

So, he decided to ask other people he trusted, and more importantly wouldn’t blabber this to anyone.

“Kun,” he called out.

He came in gracefully before, taking in the sight Yangyang is in.

“Your Majesty! What happened to you?” asked Kun as he saw the state Yangyang is in.

Kun immediately approached Yangyang and touched his face, trying to get a good look of his face. Yangyang tried to slapped away Kun’s hand but to no avail.

“I apologize for my impudence, Your Majesty. But your health are more important than my life.” Kun said as he checked for Yangyang’s pulse and his temperature.

Yangyang sighed, “It’s alright, Kun.”

Kun nodded and continued his inspection towards Yangyang’s health.

“Alright, Your Majesty please rest more. It’s unhealthy for you. I advised you for taking more rest and let the work to your trusted advisor, Xiaojun.” Kun bowed to Yangyang.

Before Yangyang can say anything, Kun already walked out from the room to let Yangyang rest more.

Once more Yangyang sighed, “Why would he walked out before I’m done with the conversation..”

Yangyang shake his head, and let himself relax in his seat, before deciding to call one more his trusted servant.

Then he called his messenger, Guanheng, “Please call for General Yukhei.”

Guanheng, immediately go to the army barracks and called for Yukhei. Yukhei felt strange by this summon but he let himself leaded to the King room.

“Yes, What your Majesty needed from me?” said Yukhei as he kneeled in front of Yangyang.

Yangyang gestured at Yukhei to stand up, and let himself come closer.

“I want to ask you, who did you think wrote this thing?” ask Yangyang as he showed the scroll to Yukhei.

Yukhei take a hold of the scroll and read it a bit, before gasp a bit, at the words love that was wrote there.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty, but I can’t think of anyone.”

Yukhei bowed his head trying to showed that he was sorry. Yangyang waved Yukhei away. Not wanting to hear anymore words from his mouth.

Yangyang sighed, he still curious of the author that wrote this. After all for whom they wrote these sweet words, and more importantly, why are these are on his tablework.

It didn’t make sense for him, after all it seems like it was intended for him.

Yangyang decided to call Xiaojun, his most trusted advisor.

“Ah, Xiaojun, my trusted advisor.”

Xiaojun bowed to him, he immediately gestured at Xiaojun to stand up. Xiaojun stood up and wear his stoic expression.

“What can I do for you, Your Majesty?”

Yangyang gestured at Xiaojun to come closer, and showed the scroll he found.

Xiaojun take a the scroll carefully from Yangyang’s hand. And his hand trembled as he read what was wrote in the scroll.

“What did you think of this, Xiaojun?”

Xiaojun cleared his throat, “It seems like this person, really loved the person, to whom he dedicated this letter.”

Xiaojun blushed a little bit, as he done read it.

“Hmm, who do you think wrote this?”

Yangyang questioned Xiaojun as he watched Xiaojun reaction to the scroll.

Xiaojun bowed to Yangyang and casted his eyes to the ground, “It seems like, it was someone close to your Majesty.”

“Why did you think that?”

“As your Majesty can see, it imagined Your Majesty with the writer.”

Yangyang then nodded, and waved Xiaojun away, “Alright then.”

He let himself pondering about who is the person, and come to conclusion that, it was his trusted advisor.

Then he called all of his trusted servant.

As all of them were standing in front Yangyang, he stood up from his seat and come closer to Xiaojun and kissed him right on the lips, while his servants gasped at the scandalous sight in front of their eyes.

+++++

Exactly at that moment he woke up.

“W-wha-“

Yangyang groggily woke up from his peaceful sleep, he was dreaming something good, that what was somewhat enjoyful.

“Oh, hey baby, did you enjoy your beauty sleep?” Ten teasingly asked at Yangyang as he saw him yawned.

Yangyang looked at Ten, and laughed, “Well, you wouldn’t believe what I just dreamed!”

Kun looked at Yangyang weirdly, Hendery immediately put his hand at Yangyang’s forehead trying to feel his temperature. While Yukhei and Sicheng looked at Yangyang weird behavior from the couch.

And Xiaojun shrug his shoulder from seeing Yangyang acting weird and proceed to play with Bella, Louis and Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation! if you really read this to the end.  
> I'm happy, in conclusion, all of this only a dream of Yangyang. what a wild dream it is...
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)   
>  [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
